Before He Cheats
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: Temari doesn't believe her friends when they tell her Shikamaru's cheating on her with Ino! What happens when they set up 2 dates with Shika! R&R!
1. He is not!

**Before He Cheats**

**Disclaimer: ** I like cereal. Oh, yeah, I do not own Naruto or any other anime.

**They're a mall**

"I don't believe you," Temari repeated, "Shikamaru is **not** cheating on me. Especially with Ino." It was the eight time that day Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and, Kin told her Shikamaru was cheating on her with Ino. "ICBYDBU!!" Kin said in IM. (This is the only way she talks.) "She means," Hinata started, "I Can't Believe You Don't Believe Us." Hinata was Kin's decoder. She told every one what Kin said. "It's kinda hard to," Temari was fed up with this crap her friends were always saying. (Or in Kin's case, IM-ing.) Tenten sighed, "I saw him with Ino, Temari. Sorry to say." Temari rolled her green eyes, "Shika was probably just telling her to step off." Temari's four friends exchanged glances. "I saw them kissing," Sakura said in a low voice, as they entered _Bath & Body Works_. "OMG," Kin squealed, "ILTS!" Hinata sighed, (as she always does when she's annoyed) "Kin means, Oh My God, I Love This Scent!" Kin was holding a bottle of lotion labeled _Rose Pedals. _They walked around for a while before spotting, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kabuto. Kin waved and ran off to meet up with her boy-friend, Kabuto. The others followed Kin.

"OMG! HK!" Kin ran up to Kabuto and squeezed the crap out of him in a friendly hug. Hinata opened her mouth to decode Kin, but noticed no one cared. "Ah, forget it." Kabuto smiled at the black haired girl. "Hi there," he greeted, "what's up?" Kin smiled at the silver haired boy, and responded, "ON, HDYWGTTM?" Everyone (except Hinata and Kin) glanced at Hinata with a confused expression. Hinata sighed, "She means: Oh Nothing, Hey Do You Wanna Go To The Movies?" oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……

Kabuto's smile grew bigger, "Sure, hey, how about we all go?" The teenagers exchanged looks for a second.

"Sure!"

"Ok,"

"Sounds fun!"

"Why not?"

"What movie?"

….and other stuff like that.

"Hmm…" Kabuto put his finger thoughtfully on his chin, "Let's see…_Disturbia_!"

"Ooh! Scary!"

"YAY!"

"Sure…"

"I like scary movies!"

…and so on….

**At the movies…..O.o**

As the movie started, the teenagers all sat by their boyfriend/girlfriend. So… This was the order: Sasuke by Sakura, Tenten by Neji, Kin by Kabuto, and Naruto by Hinata. Then Temari all alone at the end. Cuz, Shika wasn't there. (Guess where he is? Lol.)

As _Disturbia _played, Kin whispered into Kabuto's ear, "K, TIS!" Kabuto looked puzzled at his girlfriend. "Huh?" Kin blinked twice, and then whispered quietly, "Kabuto, This Is Scary!" Kabuto was stunned to hear Kin talk normal for once in the month they'd been dating. He thought she was going through a phase, because his cousin's wife talked like that, and she was Kin's age. Hmmm…..

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: I know, I know, Kin talking IM is weird. But it's funny. See, my cousin's wife talks IM to. All the time. Like Kin! Anyway….I'd appreciate it if you'd review. Thanks! Oh, and tell me if you don't like something in the story. Thanks!**


	2. At home

**Chapter 2: Before He Cheats**

**Disclaimer: **** I like chocolate, ice cream, and gummy bears! And, I don't own Naruto. Yes. **

**After the movie:**_** Disturbia**_**…**

**T****emari waved goodbye to her friends as they dropped her off at her house. "Thanks for paying for the movie, Sasuke!" She waved harder. The only response she got was a classic 'hn' as he drove away.  
(A/N: I just realized I was typing in bold. Oops. Hehehe )** Temari sighed and entered her house. "Mom!" (A/N: I know, her mom's dead! Oh, well. She has a step-mom. So oh, burn!...not really) Gaara and Kankuro turned their heads to face their older sister. "Hi Temari! How was the movie?" Kankuro asked brightly. "Hn, ok." Temari responded. Gaara blinked. "Well, I'm going to bed, ok?" "Got it!" Kankuro smiled. Just as Temari walked half way up the staircase, Gaara spoke. "You got a telephone call." Temari's ears perked up, "Who was it from?" Gaara was quiet, and then answered flatly, "Yamanaka Ino." Temari's eyes grew huge hearing the name of her rival. _Ino? Why would she call me? _She thought continuing her way to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed, in silence. _Ino? Calling me? For what reason? Do I even have her number to call her back? If I do, why? Should I call her back? Or was Gaara lying? Hmm…. _Temari walked into the family bathroom, took her clothes off, and took out her earrings before entering the shower. She turned the knob on to full blast. Relaxing in the heat as it wrapped around her body. She was so clam, she started singing. For no reason whatsoever. _"Every night in my dreams, I see you… I feel you…."_ She sang as she grabbed the shampoo. (Strawberry & cream…my fave! Lol, JK) Out of no where, she switched the song. (She forgot the rest, Lol.) _"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend….You're so fine I want you mine, you're so delicious! I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? So, come over here and tell me what I wanna hear, better yet make your girlfriend disappear. I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again…and again…"_

As Temari jumped out of the shower, there was a loud knock at the door. "Who is it? I'm naked!" Temari yelled as she grabbed a towel. "Thanks for the un-needed info, Temari." Gaara's voice oozed out from outside the door, "you have a phone call…." Gaara stuck his hand (and only his hand) in the door as he opened it. Giving Temari the phone. Temari took the phone and slapped Gaara's hand as if to say, "Ok, now leave!" Temari put the phone up to her some what dry ear.

"Hello?"

There was a pause, "Temari?"

"This is…" She was getting suspicious.

"It's Ino."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: OMG, I hate school! It takes up so much writing time!!!!! -- Any way……yeah, R & R plz!! I know this is a short chap but, eh….oh well…..**


	3. The phone call

**Chapter 3**

**Before He Cheats**

**Disclaimer: ****Uh….Oh, I remember now! This is where I insert: "I do not own Naruto." ****But**** I do own the character Ami! A.K.A: Sakura's sister! Yay for me!!**

**Ok, on with the story:**

**Recap: **

**"Hello?"**

**There was a pause. "Temari?"**

"**This is…" She was getting suspicious.**

"**It's Ino."**

**End of recap**

**Temari's eyes bulged with fear of her rival. "What so you want?" She asked coldly.**

"**Temari, please listen to me before you hang up," Ino begged.**

"**You have one minute to explain why you're bothering me. Got it?" Temari set her watch to time Ino's blabbing. **

"**Ok," Ino sighed, "I want to know something."**

"**What is that?"**

**Ino let out another sigh, "Um, have you been seeing Shikamaru-kun?"**

**Temari glared at Ino through the phone. "Why the Hell do you care if I'm 'seeing' Shikamaru? Or any one in this case."**

"**I don't," Ino lied, "I just want to know."**

**Temari glanced quickly at her watch. **_**1:04**_** it read.**

**Temari smirked. "Your time's up."**

"**Damn." Ino whispered.**

"**Ha," Temari hung up. **_**That dumb-ass. She thinks she can just enter my social life. Hmm…why does she care?**_** Temari tilted her head to the side a bit. Glancing at her picture frame. The picture frame held a picture of all her friends. Temari smiled as she picked up the picture frame. In the picture, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in a tree, and Naruto was jumping in the air with Hinata in his arms. She was blushing madly. **

**Lee, Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara were all sitting in the grass holding baby rabbits. (AWW!!) Choji was holing a bag of chips smiling, and Neji was kissing Tenten on the cheek. Akamaru and Shino were both lying on the grass lazily. And, Kabuto was holding Kin in his arms. **

**Then, Temari gazed in horror at the picture. She dropped the frame, as it crashed to the floor. Breaking. She ran out of the room screaming, "He **_**is**_** cheating on me!" **

**In the picture, the thing that scared her enough to run out of the room was: Temari smiling at Shikamaru. But that's not all, apparently, her eyes were closed. So she did not see….**

**Shikamaru and Ino…..Kissing.**

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: OMG!! Shika's in trouble!!! Ooooooooooohhhhhhh! And so is Ino!!!! OMG! Hey, guess what? My sister's hamster bit me! On the pinkey! So I had to type with no pinkey! Woo! I am so crazy! I'm crazy…crazy….****crazy…..**


	4. School

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Naruto……I wish I did though!!!**

**Recap:**

**In the picture, the thing that scared her enough to run out of the room was: Temari smiling at Shikamaru. But that's not all, apparently, her eyes were closed. So she did not see….**

**Shikamaru and Ino…..Kissing.**

**End of recap………**

**"Hey Temari!" Tenten waved at her friend across the high school hall. "We're over here!" Temari walked over to the crowd of teenagers. "Hi guys," she greeted.**

"**Are you ok?" Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Yeah!" Tenten smiled cheerfully, "You look really sad." **

"**Oh, it's nothing," Temari turned away from her friends. "Hey," Sasuke greeted, coming over to the pack of girls. And Lee. "Hi Sasuke!" the girls greeted. "Sooooo….." Sasuke walked straight up to Temari, "What's wrong with you?" Temari glared at the Uchiha. "None of your business, Sasuke." Her glare became more intense. Sasuke smirked, "hmph, I know you're pissed off," Sasuke eased towards Temari's face. "I. Just. Know. It." Temari and Sasuke stared at each other's faces, as if to be studying every pore on their skin. "How do you know?" She whispered. Sasuke's smirk grew bigger, "I have my sources." He answered flatly. **

**"Ooh! Sasuke and Temari sittin' in a tree!!! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!!!! Each other!! Yay!" Lee squealed. **

**Temari now noticed how close she was to Sasuke's lips. She quickly blushed and back off. **_**Oh damn it!!**_** Temari thought,**_** I'm acting like Hinata!**_** Sasuke's smirk from before was still plastered on his face. **_**Ha ha,**_** He thought, **_**I can make any girl blush! Even feisty Temari!**_

**BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!**

**That was the school bell, if you're wondering. **

**In English class**

**Tenten sat down at her desk. Which was right next to Shino's desk. **_**I hate English.**_** She thought. Recalling who sat behind her. Shikamaru. It's not that she didn't like Shika it was just…well….he always bothered her. Hmmmm………… Ino walked in Tenten's English class, and looked around. She waved when she caught sight of Tenten, Shikamaru, and Shino. All sitting by each other. "HI!" She screamed. **_**Oh joy.**_** Tenten thought, **_**this will be such a drag….**_

**In Math class**

**In math class, there was a large amount of the friends. There was, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, Kin, Hinata, Kabuto, Kankuro and Choji. And-guess what? They all sat by each other! Isn't that ironic?!**

**P.E class**

**Poor, poor, Temari, Neji, and Naruto had P.E the first period of the day…… That must suck for them!**

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I know, the last 3 paragraphs were really random, but it's important. For later on in the chapters. So….yeah……Don't ask why………**


	5. Sasuke and Sakura: Over?

**Chapter 5**

**Wow, already it's chapter 5? Hm..**

**Disclaimer: **** IDNON!!! (Ha, Kin's speak) A.K.A: "I do not own Naruto!"**

**A/N: Should I write in Bold? Or not? Tell me in reviews. But-4 now, bold.**

**After School**

**"Damn, I have a lot of homework!" Sakura sighed, as she sat down next to Tenten on their bus. "Ooh, fun." Tenten responded. Sasuke sat in front of the two, Sakura giggled. "What's this?" she asked, as Tenten handed her a note, "I don't know." Tenten replied, "Ino gave it to me." "Hm..." Sakura mumbled "…do you know who it's from?" she asked. **

**Tenten paused. "Try reading the note." The bus started.**

_**Oh der da der! I should've known that! **_**Sakura took the note out of her pocket. Just as she turned it around, the bus ran over a bump. Everyone on the bus screamed. Sakura's note flew out of her hands, flying forward. "Shit," Sakura whispered as she bent over trying to find the letter. **

"**Is this yours, Sakura?" A voice from in front of her asked.**

"**Sasuke?" Sakura asked startled from the young Uchiha's voice.**

"**What's this?" he asked curiously as he opened the letter. Addressed to his girlfriend. **

"**No! Sasuke! It's mine!" She screamed really loud.**

**Everyone on the bus turned around to face Sasuke and Sakura. **

"**What's going on with them?"**

"**Did they kiss?"**

"**Why would they do that?"**

"**Damn, Sasuke's hot."**

**And other crap like that.**

**-**

**-**

**It seemed the whole world stopped as Sasuke read his girlfriend's note. "Sasuke, I can explain!" Sakura tried to grab the note, but failed. "What. The. Hell. Is. This?" Sasuke ground his teeth together. "Are you cheating on me?!" Sasuke was totally pissed off. "I said I can-"**

"**No! No, you can't explain! I am sick and tired of this-"**

"**Sasuke! Don't say that crap! **_**I**_** am sick and** **tired of **_**your**_** crap! I-"**

"**Need to shut to shut the fuck up! This is-"**

"**Damn it Sasuke! You are talking a lot of bull-"**

"**Shit my ass! You know what? If you-"**

"**Can't knock this shit off, then we-"**

"**Are through." Sasuke and Sakura glared evilly at each other. **

**Sakura ground her teeth, "Fine."**

**Every body was still. Sasuke and Sakura always had fights, but none to serious. They were really pissed at each other.**

"**Fine?" Sasuke asked, "You're giving up that easy?"**

"**No," she replied, "I just don't want to take this crap you're giving me any more." **

**And with that, Sasuke and Sakura were officially broken up.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I know, Sasuke and Sakura aren't the main characters. But, I couln't think of anything else. So, yeah, that's chapter 5. Oh, the next chapter is when the date for Ino and Temari both go on a date with Shika. Kay? Kay? Yes. **


	6. Dinner with Shikamaru

**Chapter 6 **

**Yay! Chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: **** I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.**

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to still write in Bold. If you have a problem with that……tell me…Kay? Kay? Yes.**

**"OK,**** this is how our little plan will work," Tenten evilly rubbed her hands together. "Since Temari is in denial, and Ino won't shut up, we are going to set up two dates. Shikamaru will think he's just going on a date with Ino, but Temari will show up, saying she was invited. Meanwhile, you and I will sit some where near them, to get a good view on what's happening." Tenten paused, to see if Sakura was listening. "Are you following?" Sakura nodded. "Ok." Tenten paused. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Sakura stood silent. Then forced a smile on her face. "Oh, nothing. So, is Neji going to be with us?" **

**Tenten nodded slowly, "yeah, and Sasuke can come too. Ya know, if he's not too busy." Sakura's face darkened, "Oh, Tenten, you weren't listening to me on the bus were you?" Tenten grinned sheepishly, "uh…yeah, I was talking on my cell phone. So, what happened?" Sakura felt the pain in her heart as she recalled what had happened on the bus that day. "Well, let's just say…Sasuke and I are through." Tenten and Sakura stood in awkward silence for a short moment, but the quiet seemed to last for a half hour. "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura." Tenten mumbled, "I didn't realize that." Sakura glanced at her watch. (Sasuke gave her) "Um, yeah. I have to go. Dinner time." **

**Sakura walked home leaving Tenten standing in Ichigo Park alone.**

**A/N: Ok, so that's the plan. Let's say it's night and it's time for the date. O.O**

**Temari swirled around looking at herself in the mirror. "Do you think this dress makes me look fat?" She asked turning around again to get a better look. Gaara, not even paying attention, answered flatly, "no. I don't understand why girls always ask, 'do I look fat?' and 'am I fat?' you know, all of that shit." Temari just blinked 3 times in a row as if to respond. "Yeah…oh, look at the time, I really must go! Tootles!!!" Temari waved and ran out the door before Gaara could say anything else. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ok, at the Purple Lobster! –that's the name of the restaurant!-**

…**..with Shikamaru and Ino!**

"**I'm really having a great time, Shikamaru." Ino smiled at Shikamaru. "Hn." Shikamaru replied with an expressionless expression on his face. Ino, still smiling, said, "I'm going to jump to the ladies' room for a sec. Okay, Shika?" Shikamaru nodded as Ino stood up and gave him a kiss on the head then left. Shikamaru let out a bored sigh as Ino left. Then, Shikamaru felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see Temari, standing behind him. "Hi, Shika!" Temari greeted slightly slurring her words. "Can I sit here?" Shikamaru was surprised to see his **_**other**_** girlfriend. "Oh, Temari," Shikamaru laughed nervously, "I didn't expect to see you here." Teamri's face became puzzled. "What do you mean? I was invited." Shikamaru glanced at Temari confused. "What? You were never invite-" he paused, "I mean, uh, yeah, come and sit right down!" Temari nodded slowly. "Uh, ok!" She took her seat, right next to Shikamaru in Ino's spot. "So…What are you doing here alone?" she asked taking a bite of Ino's un-touched steak. "I was just…um…uh…here by my self." Shikamaru nervously glanced at the girls' restroom door. Hoping Ino wouldn't come out. Temari nodded. "Uh huh. So, why did you buy an extra meal? Is it for me? How did you know I was coming?" Shikamaru blinked a couple times. "I bought an extra meal for you. And, I'm a genius, ya know." Temari smiled at her genius boyfriend. "Oh." Temari took another bite of Ino's steak. **

****

**After 2 minutes……**

**Temari smiled –for the eighth time that minute- "I really had a great time, Shika," Shikamaru just nodded. "Yeah, me too." He answered flatly. Temari planted a kiss on Shikamaru's cheek. "You're so sweet, Shika." She whispered. Shikamaru just nodded again. **

****

**Meanwhile with Neji and Tenten…**

**"Can you see anything?" Tenten asked Neji. "No," Neji responded. He smiled evilly. "Hey, Tenten…" Tenten turned around to the sound of her name. "Huh?" she asked. –sorta- "You know how Sasuke and Sakura broke up?" Tenten nodded. "Well, remember what happened this morning in school?" Tenten, again, nodded. "Do you think Sasuke and Temari make a cute couple?" Tenten slowly nodded. Neji laughed, "Well then, do you think Temari and Sasuke should go out?" Tenten smiled at Neji's idea. "Well, Sasuke has a crush on Temari." Neji's eyes went big, "really? How do you know?" "It's totally obvious! I mean, Sasuke and Temari definitely have some chemistry going on! They are, like, made for each other!" Neji and Tenten laughed for a short moment. "No, really." Neji suddenly went serious. "Do you really think they make a cute couple?" Tenten, also, went serious. "Yeah." She leaned in and planted a kiss on Neji's lips. "They do. Like us." Neji and Tenten smiled at each other… **

****

**End of chapter**

**A/N: **** Yay! It's almost done! I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to update. I'm just busy, with my boyfriend… –smiles dreamily- sigh anyway, I had some homework I had to tie in, too……yeah…oh, I know what you're thinking, "Sasuke x Temari?" WTF is up with that? Yeah… about that, I just wanted to piss SilverMoonlightSasuke off! Yeah…ask me later…**


	7. The End

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto own not do I. (ha, it's backwards)**

**-Let's start with Temari and Shika! Yay!-**

**Shikamaru and Temari sat in silence. "So, did you enjoy the dinner, Temari?" Shikamaru asked his date. Temari kept looking back at the restrooms. "Uh, sure. Listen I have to go to the bathroom ****real quick, okay?" Shikamaru nodded. "Ok, bye." Temari also nodded as she left to the bathroom. Shikamaru sighed knowing Ino was in there. **_**This'll be interesting. **_**He thought. **

**Temari was walking to the restroom when she saw something move in the parking lot. In curiosity, Temari walked out to the parking lot. She walked up to the car she saw, and looked inside to find two people enclosed in each other's arms. There was a blonde girl and a dark brown haired boy in it. Temari studied the two carefully. **_**Is that who I think it is?**_** She looked closer, **_**OMG, is that….Ino and Kiba?!**_** Temari opened the car door and it was indeed Ino and Kiba making out. "Well well, well, look what we have here…" Temari smiled evilly at her rival and some what friend. "Ino, I never knew you liked Kiba enough to kiss him! And Kiba, I'm shocked! I thought you liked Hinata!" Kiba and Ino sat in the car too scared to say anything.**

**"T-Temari," Ino gasped, as she got up out of the car. (Which was Kiba's) "I didn't know you were here!" Kiba stood up also, "Temari! You shouldn't be staring into cars trying to find to lovers kissing! You-you…spy!" Temari her attention to Ino, "Ino, I am very disappointed in you! I can't believe you're cheating on Shikamaru!" Ino was covered in a nervous sweat. "Well, I wouldn't be talking! You are cheating on Shikamaru, too!"**

"**Me? With who?" **

"**With Sasuke, of course!"**

"**Sasuke?! What makes you think that?"**

"**You and Sasuke kissed!"**

"**KISSED?!?!?!"**

"**That's what Sasuke has been saying! He said, 'I made out with Temari' all over the frickin' school!"**

"**Oh, no he didn't!"**

"**Oh, yes he did!"**

"**Oh, no he didn't!"**

"**Oh yes he did!"**

**Oh, no he-"**

"**Ino! Temari! Stop yelling!"**

**Both Ino and Temari turned around to face Shikamaru. "Why are you girls yelling?!"**

**Ino and Temari glared at each other. After a moment of silence, Temari fessed up. "Shikamaru, Ino has been cheating on you," she turned to face Ino. "I think you should tell him." She whispered. **

"**Ino," Shikamaru stared at Ino, "is this true?"**

**Ino sighed, "yes, Shika. I have." **

**Shikamaru decided it was his turn to fess up. "I have been cheating too." Ino and Temari stared astonished. "What?" they both yelled.**

"**I've been going out with both of you two."**

**There was a moment of silence. Temari turned to Shikamaru. "We are over, Shika." She glared at her once good friend. "So over." And with that, Temari walked away leaving Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba.**

**The End**

**A/N: wow, I am finally done! And I'm just telling you, yes, there is a sequel. Yeah. Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been super busy! But, yeah…I know what you're thinking, "Ino and Kiba?" Yeah…Kiba was my last choice, but I chose him anyway. Yeah…**


End file.
